williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders Of Make-Believe
Defenders Of Make-Believe is an Animated action drama TV series produced by Telegael, Nelvana Limited and CBS Television Studios. It aired on June 13, 2018, on Carlton Kids, CBS and The New UPN It was canceled on August 5, 2018, due to it having a much darker tone. While THE NEW UPN Made A Second Season It was full revitalized on November 24th when Channel 4 Television Corporation took charge of production. Premise This story takes place in the Land of Make-Believe when an asteroid fell from the sky and lands on top of the Clock Tower in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. When Chime Time came, the asteroid made powerful shockwaves and gave the children superpowers. Each with a different ability. The Children Must Stop Militia with the help of Mem And Zen THEY HAVE THE POWER OF STEAMRSH Characters Heroes *Daniel Tiger: Daniel lives on Jungle Beach with Mom Tiger and Daniel Striped Tiger. He has a stuffed tiger he named "Tigey". He has Enhanced Strength, Flight, and Spell Casting. *Katerina Kittycat: Katerina lives with her mother, Henrietta Pussycat in the treehouse and loves dancing. She is O the Owl's next-door neighbor. She has Human Form, Animal Manipulation, and Laser Manipulation. *Miss Elaina: Miss Elaina enjoys doing things backward and lives with her parents, Lady Elaine and Music Man Stan, in the Museum-Go-Round. She has Energy Blade Construction, Shapeshifting, and Musical Instruments Manipulation. *O the Owl: O the Owl lives with his uncle X in the oak tree and is Katerina's next-door neighbor. He loves books and he reads all the time. O is a light blue owl who wears green sneakers. His catchphrase is "Hoo Hoo!" He has Enhanced Intelligence, Literary Manipulation, and Script Manipulation. *Chrissie: A cousin to both Prince Tuesday and Prince Wednesday, and niece of King Friday XIII and Queen Sara Saturday. Her legs can't work on their own, so she has to use braces on her legs and crutches on her arms. Sometimes she needs some help, but sometimes she likes doing things for herself. She has a horse named Peaches. She has Wing Manifestation, Earth Manipulation, and Telekinesis. *Prince Wednesday: Prince Wednesday is the youngest member of the royal family who lives in the castle. He has Wing Manifestation, Electric Manipulation, and Age Spell Casting *Prince Tuesday: Prince Wednesday's older brother and King Friday's heir apparent. Prince Tuesday is Daniel Tiger's babysitter. He also works at the neighborhood restaurant as a waiter. He has Wing Manifestation, Plasma Manipulation, and Supersonic Speed. *Jodi "JoJo Bean" Platypus: The Medic Of The Adventures That Heals Anyone That Is Hurt And Has A Final Blast Called TNT Warehouse Punch. *Team Bunnings: The Team That Is Made Of: Prevue, Paintball Guy, Rabbit, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Timothy, Nico, Jumpy Ghostface, Bliss, Little Prevue, Robot Jones, Paxy, Patty, Sheriff Callie, Emily, Alexander, Potato, Stapy, The Sushi Pack, The CBS TV STATION BUNNIES BEAN BUNNY AND The Bunny Army In One Episode, They Became Members Of TDOMB, They Kill Lindabelle For What She Did Villains *Maurice Mouse: She is a female mouse who can fly with her wings, use transformation and transgender spells, and can control oil. *Milton Mole: He is a mole who attacks from underground and pull the heroes down. *Selena Colwell: She is a five-year-old girl who can transform into a werewolf, control electricity and has Enhanced Flexibility. *Ana Platypus: She was a friend that was turned into an enemy after she killed Daniel Tiger's father and mother. She can control oil and ice. She is also the leader of the Militia. *Lindabelle Newman: A 15-year-old girl who is a member of Ana's Militia and is a perfectly good sniper. *Rio Raccoon: A 10-year-old British raccoon girl. She has a large tail she uses for defense and offense. *Mara Ferret: A 15-year-old ferret girl, She has transformation spells, can transform into a human, and can control fire. She has a 5-year-old sister named Natalie, and a 3-year-old brother named Calvin. Other Spongy: See This Page Mem And Zen: Two Aliens From The Planet Noob Who Helps The Children With STEAMRSH Episodes Season 1 (June-December 2015, 26 Episodes) Category:TV Shows